


Morals, Heard of Them?

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adultry, Arguing, Cheating, Gavin has his own apartment, M/M, Ryan is married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael slips up while trying to set Gavin straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morals, Heard of Them?

He couldn't very well blame alcohol, can he? He can blame his rage though. He was driving rather recklessly through the city, trying to get to Gavin's as quickly as his shitty vehicle would let him, but it gave him enough time to stew and have his thoughts become more irrational as the sun set. He was pissed when he stomped up the apartment complex's stairs and kicked at the brit's door.

Gavin opened the door only to have Michael shove it open, barely missing his face, "Michael, what-"

Michael wasn't listening as he slammed the door behind him, he grabbed Gavin's shirt and shoved him against the wall, their noses almost touching, with the intention of yelling some sense into the dolt. That's what he was going to do, he swears, was to yell at him and help him screw his head on correctly.

But he could smell cologne lingering on his clothes, Gavin's doesn't wear cologne. He could see a hint of a mark on his collar bone from the way he was pulling at his shirt. He hated it, he hated seeing signs of someone else on his boi's body. He realized it as soon he saw the mark, he wanted Gavin to himself. He should've pushed away then, yelled something completely off topic, he should have ran and gotten into a random fight with some pedestrian that dares to bump into him.

Instead, he roughly pushed his lips against his. It was sloppy, their teeth clashed and the angle was all wrong. Gavin made a sound of surprise, but his hands stayed hovering over his arms. Michael could feel Gavin's body stiffening, he was sure he didn't turn into stone when Ryan kissed him, so he pushed harder. His hands came down and wrapped around his hips, holding him against the wall, and slotting their lips together. A leg came up between the taller of the two's and further pinned him. He breathed out when he felt Gavin finally react, kissing back hesitantly.

The ringing of a phone snapped the tension, Gavin wiggled away from his grip and stumbled into the living room, his skin a deep shade of red. Michael watched from the door as his best friend fumbled with his phone.

"Hello?" Gavin whispered, his back facing Michael. Michael didn't know if he should go or not, but he couldn't bring himself to open the door and walk out.

"No, not right now-" Gavin walked towards the window, looking down, "It's not a good time, I'm- No, Michael's here," Michael decided to bite the bullet and walk into the living room, leaning against the wall he eavesdropped further, "What do you mean? Bloody hell, Ryan, what'd you say?"

Once Michael heard Ryan's name and stomped into Gavin's view and snatched his phone from his hand, hanging it up and tossing it onto the couch.

"Are you in love with him?" The words fell from Michael's mouth. He snapped it closed, he didn't mean to ask that one first.

Gavin looked like he wanted to run, "Why?" He barely whispered.

"Why?" He made an exasperated noise, "Because he's fucking married!"

"I'm aware, Michael."

"And, and, what? You don't care? Don't you have fucking morals or something?" He threw his hands up.

"He-" Gavin stopped, "It's not any of your business!"

Michael barked out a laugh then, "Well it's my business now, isn't it Gavvy?"

"Quit, then!" Gavin's face was flushed.

Michael grabbed him by the shoulders, he looked as if he was going to shove him, instead he held him still, "You know I can't fucking do that!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of just spitting out words now and seeing where it takes me.


End file.
